The Beasts
is the two hundred and sixty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 41st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Nekoma comes out victorious in their second set against Sarukawa, winning the match 2-0. Afterwards, the Nekoma team discusses about Kenma's display of willpower before going on to watch Karasuno's match against Inarizaki. The match is currently in the midst of the second set. Karasuno is having trouble keeping up with Inarizaki as Atsumu targets Nishinoya specifically with his jump floaters. Plot Nekoma scores the last point and emerges the victor of the match. While the two teams perform their usual post-game greetings, Coach Shishio mentions to Nekomata that the "Guardian Team" Nekoma is a lot more aggressive now. In response, Nekomata reveals he is just as surprised by his team before praising Sarukawa as a strong team. After the match, the rest of Nekoma discuss among themselves regarding Kenma's unusual persistence. When Yamamoto comments about his display of willpower, Kenma rejects such notion and admits to being unable to activate his "willpower". He explains that it's more because of a sense of duty; after seeing his teammates give it their all, he is compelled to do the same and fight until the very last moment. Yamamoto insists that it is willpower, causing the usually laid-back Kenma to lose his cool. The rest quickly realize that Kenma's drastic personality change is due to being low on sugar and offer him some banana to increase his sugar intake. Seeing his teammates not take him seriously, an angry Kenma forcefully asks if it's weird for him to work hard for his friends. His words startle his teammates and bring Yamamoto to cry tears of joy while he goes to give Kenma a hug. Yaku thinks Yamamoto is overreacting but Kuroo knows fully well how how incredible it is for Kenma to refer to others as his friends. The two Nekoma third years feel assured by Kenma's proactiveness and are hopeful about his future. Soon, Kenma joins in with Kuroo to watch Karasuno's match against Inarizaki. Kenma reveals that he has leveled up and wants to have a go at the ultimate boss fight while watching Hinata spike through the Inarizaki blockers. Kuroo takes notice of Kenma's absorbed state and acknowledges Hinata as someone Kenma has always been proactive with. As he continues to watch Karasuno's match, Kuroo grows solemn knowing that Nekoma has already done their part and all that's left is for Karasuno to advance to the next round for the Battle of the Trash Heap to happen. Just then, Aran performs a powerful back row attack, pushing the score to 14 - 7 in Inarizaki's favor. Next, Atsumu is up to serve. He aims his jump floater toward Nishinoya, who botches the overhand receive. The point gap continues to widen as everybody figure out Atsumu's intention of targeting Nishinoya with jump floaters since the beginning of the second set. Daichi knows that usually servers all avoid Nishinoya but this is the first time Nishinoya has been humilitated after being targeted. Appearances * Sōji Yamashiro * Shōhei Fukunaga * Itaru Shiramine * Hisahiko Wakura * Kenma Kozume * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenrō Fukatani * Iori Kanazawa * Aritaka Shishio * Akane Yamamoto * Alisa Haiba * Nobuyuki Kai * Morisuke Yaku * Taketora Yamamoto * Tomokazu Wajima * Lev Haiba * Yasufumi Nekomata * Tomonari Shiga * Tobio Kageyama * Atsumu Miya * Michinari Akagi * Shōyō Hinata * Rintarō Suna * Aran Ojiro * Osamu Miya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Sō Inuoka * Yūki Shibayama * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Nekoma vs. Sarukawa Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki